


Back

by misaffection



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t the same man who’d left that grey city eighteen months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

Waves washed up the shore. The soft surrusus of water stirring sand harmonised with the palm branches rubbing in the breeze. Every now and then, he could hear the chirp of crickets.

It had taken him over a year to get used to this place, so bright and gregarious and so not British, but now he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. Something about it sang in his very soul, filled a hole in his heart. For the first time in his adult life, he had _friends_ and a team that ran like clockwork. Neither of which made sense on paper, but the fact remained none-the-less.

Now he had a problem, because he was expected to go back. Once upon a time, he’d have added ‘home’ to that thought, but London wasn’t home any longer. He wasn’t the same man who’d left that grey city eighteen months ago. Going back would mean turning back time, and he of all people knew how impossible that was.

If he were honest, it wasn’t just the going back that bothered him, but the leaving here. Or rather _her_. That in itself lent to several reasons why he _ought_ to leave, but he’d had enough of running away. It was time to stand. Where else was better than this little island that had worked its way into his heart like the sand had crept into his shoes?

He stood up, the transfer request rumpled in his hand. Sand fell from the folds as he shook them out. His eyes scanned the black type one more, then lifted to take in the stretch of beach, edged on one side b palms and on the other by the endless ocean. Sand and salted water, neither of which he’d really liked at first, but which together now provided an answer that felt right.

Paper confetti scattered on the breeze as Richard walked back up the beach. Back home.


End file.
